


Take Off Your Pants and Jacket

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, First Time, Leather, M/M, NSFW, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance is a senior at university and Shiro is his TA. Now that the semester is over, they can finally go on a real date.Or, Shance: College AU :)





	Take Off Your Pants and Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a raffle prize from a Tumblr giveaway, so congrats again for the winner, who requested a little Shance fluff and smut <3

Lance paced nervously, wearing a pattern in the carpet of his narrow hallway that served as an entryway to his small apartment. He was tempted to go back to the bathroom and check his hair for the fifth time, but he knew what it would look like. Knew that he was nervously searching for something to focus on instead of the evening ahead.

He still wasn’t quite sure how he’d managed to land a date with the hottest guy on campus, but somehow, over the course of the last semester, he’d caught Shiro's eye. The doctoral student was a few years older than Lance and was the TA in his advanced physics class, which seemed a little weird. Luckily the semester ended a couple of days ago, freeing them up to hang out.

Lance had been pining all term and was surprised when he went to turn his final exam in and Shiro asked for his number, although there had been a few indicators throughout the term. Like the time Lance forgot his hoodie in the classroom and went back to get it. Shiro was the only one there and when he handed it over to Lance, their fingers brushed together and their eyes locked. Lance had blushed like he was 13 again, much to his embarrassment, and he awkwardly left the room before the tension could mount any further.

Stolen glances and soft smiles had haunted him all semester, but now Lance was about to go on an actual date with him.

He gave up trying to shake his jitters and went back to his room to stare at himself in the full-length mirror that hung behind his bedroom door. It was summer, so he’d gone with something that would be comfortable in the heat. His blue eyes trailed over his reflection, taking in the white collarless button up that exposed a sliver of smooth skin at his chest. It was paired with blue linen shorts that were the same color as the cloudless sky outside and he’d finished it with brown leather sandals that wrapped around his slender ankles.

He looked good. He was ready for this.

Lance gave himself a smile in the mirror to give himself a last-minute confidence boost. A sharp knock sounded on his apartment door and he gave a little start. He let out a huff of air, ran his fingers through his short brown hair, and walked to the entryway. Lance opened the door, his blood heating as he took in Shiro’s appearance. He was used to seeing him in his teacher clothes – namely dress slacks and a button-up, sometimes featuring a slim tie and thick, black-rimmed glasses.

But date night Shiro was different. Good different.

He wore tight black jeans that rested snug on his trim hips, and a long white t-shirt that looked soft to the touch. A black leather jacket stretched tight across his broad shoulders, matching the black leather boots his jeans were tucked into.

“Hey,” Lance said, voice breathier than he would have liked, heart pounding in his chest. “Uh, do you want to come in?”

Shiro smiled slow and Lance’s stomach did a flip-flop as heat spiraled to his gut.

“Yeah,” he answered, grey eyes dancing as the raked over Lance’s body, traveling down his torso and legs, then back up to land on his face.

Lance opened the door and stepped back, allowing Shiro entrance.

“So, uh, this is my place,” Lance said, waving a hand at the tiny kitchen that opened into his tidy living room. The apartment wasn’t much, but Lance kept it clean and had done a good job decorating it so it felt like home, pictures of his family and various pieces of art hung on the walls.

“It’s nice,” Shiro replied, looking around before his gaze came back to Lance. “I brought my bike in case you wanted a ride, but you'd have to change into jeans and closed-toed shoes.”

Shiro's voice held a twinge of disappointment as if he would mourn the loss of Lance’s exposed skin.

“I don't mind,” Lance said with a soft grin. “Just give me a sec.”

Lance disappeared down a short hallway to his bedroom to change while Shiro did his best not to be nosy, even though he couldn't help himself from inspecting the photos neatly arranged on the wall and the overflowing bookshelf in Lance’s corner.

There were a few children's books there, but it looked like Lance had plenty of nieces and nephews, based on a few group shots. But there were also books about space, about art, and an entire section sci-fi/fantasy paperbacks that made Shiro grin.

Lance emerged a moment later in his new ensemble – cuffed light-wash jeans, a black t-shirt from the Miguel tour he’d just been to and a maroon hoodie that matched his maroon Nikes. It wasn’t as fancy as what he’d been wearing, but he still felt good.

“Ready?” he asked Shiro, who was leaning against the worn countertop in the kitchen.

“Ready,” the older man replied with a relaxed grin.

Lance locked up and they made their way down to the parking lot where Shiro’s bike awaited them. It was sleek and black and chrome – not a crotch rocket like Lance was used to seeing in campus, but something classic, like what Captain America would drive. Vintage. Shiro handed him an extra helmet and they got on, Lance wrapping his arms around Shiro’s midsection, his thighs spread and Shiro’s ass nestled snugly between them.

He was happy he decided to change.

Lance’s apartment was outside the city and they sped down the winding country roads, the scenery blurring around them. Lance tightened his hold on Shiro, enjoying the speed and the purr of the bike beneath them as they rode along, the afternoon sun beating down on the open road. It took about a half an hour for them to reach their destination – a gastropub in the small downtown of one of the tiny historic towns on the outskirts of the city.

It was in an old brick building, with bright red awnings and a neon sign hanging above the door. The weather was nice enough that they sat outside on the patio, a red umbrella that matched the awnings shading them from the baking sun, Shiro taking the sit to Lance’s right instead of the one across from him, their knees brushing together beneath the table. Shiro took off the leather jacket, hanging it behind him on his chair and Lance couldn’t help but reach out and feel the supple material between his fingers.

“This is nice,” Shiro said, voice wistful as he watched people walking down the main street. It had been a long time since he’d gone on a date with someone he was interested in. He’d used dating apps a few times when he was desperate, but it wasn’t great for in a small town.

“It is,” Lance replied and Shiro looked up to find Lance staring at him intently, a blush staining his cheeks at Lance’s attention, highlighting the bold scar that slashed his features.

“T-thank you,” he stammered out and Lance raised an inquisitive brow at the nerves shaking his tone, but decided to say nothing.

They ordered with their server, who brought their drinks. Once they were alone, the two began a comfortable back-and-forth, asking each other about everything from their childhoods to their favorite movies to what their plans were after school. Time slipped away from them and they didn’t even notice when the server brought their food or when the sun began to sink behind the old buildings or when their meal finally drew to a close.

Shiro didn’t want the night to end so asked if he wanted to go for a walk around the historic downtown and Lance agreed readily, glad for his hoodie as the temperature dropped with the setting sun. They stopped in a nearby bakery for coffee and sweets, and their easy conversation continued to flow. They found themselves laughing often as they passed boutiques that were closing down and people, the street’s nightlife coming alive as people ate and drank on restaurant patios, music filtering through the air and twinkle lights dancing overhead.

When they were ready to leave, Shiro tugged Lance in close, his finger swiping a bit of frosting from their earlier desserts off of the tip of Lance’s slightly upturned nose. He’d never done this before – gone out with one of his former students. That Lance was a senior on the cusp of graduation did little to ease his conscious, but the chemistry they shared was too strong to resist and he was enjoying the carefree way his heart stuttered in his chest.

He brought his finger up to his lips, tongue slipping out to lick away the frosting as his grey eyes burned into Lance’s hooded stare. He saw Lance’s pupils dilate, saw the color rush to his cheeks, and Shiro knew he was a goner.

He leaned in, ducking his head to taste Lance’s mouth and found him warm and pliant, his lips soft as they molded against Shiro’s own. Lance’s hands fluttered as they landed on Shiro’s shoulders, his fingers flexing into the supple leather of Shiro’s jacket. Shiro brought a thumb to Lance’s chin, pulling down gently so that his lips parted for him, Shiro’s hungry tongue sweeping inside.

Lance sighed into Shiro, his mouth opening eagerly, the warmth of the taller man flooding his senses as their tongues slid together. He hadn’t been kissed like this in a long time – maybe never – and he reveled in the way Shiro’s body curled protectively around him, drawing him in closer. It wasn’t just that Shiro was incredibly attractive. It was that he made Lance feel safe, that he listened and talked with him as an equal, as a friend, and that Lance felt completely comfortable as he melted into the strong circle of Shiro’s arms.

When they broke apart, Lance’s eyes were closed and Shiro reached out to stroke his cheek.

“Come home with me,” he murmured, his lips still dewy with their kiss, his honeyed words wrapping around Lance.

Lance’s lids drifted open to reveal a crystal blue gaze glossed over with need. It took him a long moment to find his voice.

“Y-yes,” he responded, his voice ragged and wanton as he thoughts of spending the night with Shiro, of peeling back his clothes to unwrap his magnificent body. Of Shiro sighing his name as he plunged deep inside him.

Shiro tugged Lance’s hand, his fingers warm as they intertwined with Lance’s, and a giggle bubbled up from Lance as they made their way back to Shiro’s bike at how surreal this moment was.

Shiro had to remind himself to follow the laws of traffic, doing his best not to break the speed limit on his way back to his house. It was in a quiet neighborhood a few miles from campus, away from most of the college apartment buildings and frat houses. He savored the feel of Lance’s arms wrapped tight around his waist as anticipation drove him on.

He parked in the driveway and they dismounted, Lance holding onto the helmet Shiro had given him as they made their way up the porch. The house was older, built in the 1920’s, and not much aside from the lights and appliances had been updated. The front door creaked open and Shiro flicked on a light to reveal a small living room with sky blue walls.

“It’s a little cutesy, but the rent is cheap,” he explained, dropping his keys in a dish by the door.

He turned to look at Lance, who was staring back at him, his eyes wide and searching. Lance could give a fuck about the house and didn’t even bother to look around the room. Instead, he crossed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and reaching up to their mouths could meet again, pressing himself fully against a wall of pure muscle.

The helmet clattered to the floor and Shiro backed up against the front door, grappling behind himself to lock it. He groaned into Lance’s mouth, his arms coming around Lance’s waist like a vice grip and lifting on instinct, Lance’s legs wrapping around Shiro as they staggered toward his bedroom.

They devoured one another, their mouths moving greedily as lips smashed and teeth clacked in their impatience. They bumped into a wall in the hallway, sending a frame clattering to the ground as Lance’s fingers made their way to Shiro’s hair, tugging insistently at the roots and causing Shiro to growl into his mouth.

The door to Shiro’s bedroom was halfway open and he reached out a booted foot to kick it the rest of the way, striding with purpose to his king-sized bed. It was covered with a thick down comforter, the dark grey fabric smoothed out, the pillows propped up against a wooden headboard.

Shiro turned, depositing Lance on the bed and stretching across him to get to the lamp on his nightstand, flicking on the light so he could see his prize. He moved to stand beside the bed, looking down at Lance, who was propping himself up on his elbows, his breath coming in shallow pants.

“I usually don’t do this,” Shiro said, toeing out of his boots and unlatching his black leather belt. In fact, since his breakup with Adam, he hadn’t been with someone he really connected with. It was exhilarating.

“Me either,” Lance replied, his sneakers and socks flying to the floor as he ripped off his hoodie.

“Is...is this okay?” Shiro asked, hesitation lacing his voice. He didn’t want to pressure Lance into anything and he knew that once they got started, he would have a difficult time controlling himself.

Lance smiled at him incredulously.

“Well, I hope it’s a little more than okay,” he answered wryly, undoing the button on his jeans.

They tore at the rest of their clothes with the same efficiency and grace demonstrated by a pack of piranhas when blood was scented on the water. When they were down to their briefs, they stopped, time suspended as they stared at each other, the only sound filling the air that of their frantic breathing.

Shiro kneeled onto the bed, crawling up Lance’s body until he could brace himself above the other man, his forearms resting on either side of Lance’s head. He lowered himself, covering Lance with his body as his lips found Lance’s cheek, his jaw, his throat.

Lance shuddered at the overwhelming sensation of contact with so much bare skin as Shiro moved lower, his mouth latching onto one of Lance’s nipples and bit down, drawing a moan from him that echoed around the bedroom. Shiro’s mouth was relentless, and he nipped and sucked his way along Lance’s torso, teasing him as his hands moved greedily across Lance’s skin. He felt drunk off the scent of Lance in his nose, the taste of his skin on his tongue. He wanted more, delving lower until he was licking at the waistband of Lance’s striped briefs.

Shiro loved the way Lance’s hips dipped in, the way the swell of Lance’s ass fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. He tugged the briefs down and Lance’s erection sprang free, bobbing in front of Shiro’s greedy mouth. His gunmetal stare locked onto Lance’s as his tongue darted out to swipe along the crest of at the head of Lance’s cock.

He was salty with precum, and Shiro laved up the moisture as Lance sighed, his body shivering under Shiro’s delicate ministrations.

“So sensitive…” Shiro whispered, dragging his tongue along the underside of Lance’s cock and smiling when he convulsed beneath him.

Shiro ran his teeth lightly along Lance’s length, then stroked him with his tongue. His movements were soft and teasing and Lance squirmed as a high-pitched whine formed in the back of his throat.

Shiro swirled his tongue around the head and swallowed him whole in a swift motion that dragged a cry from Lance.

“Oh, _fuck_!”

His hands nested into Shiro’s hair, holding him as his hips rolled upward to meet the wet heat of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro ate him eagerly, going down until Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat and pulling back, his lips pursing as his moisture dribbled down from the corners of his mouth.

He did this for a few moments more, then replaced his mouth with his hand, pumping Lance’s cock as he nudged his hips up higher, his other hand spreading Lance as his tongue ran a hot stripe along Lance’s crack. Lance bucked up wildly as Shiro continued to torment him, his mouth laving Lance’s tight hole.

He sobbed, back arching into Shiro’s touch, body quivering with each pass of molten heat that rocked through him.

Shiro pulled back but continued stroking Lance’s cock. He gazed down at Lance’s perfectly bowed body, his eyes screwed shut as a light sheen of sweat beaded his neck and chest.

“You are so sexy,” he murmured, eyes raking over Lance’s form as he worked him.

He brought a hand to Lance’s mouth, pushing past Lance’s lips as Lance sucked obediently. It felt amazing and Shiro couldn’t stop the groan that bubbled up from his chest. He tugged his fingers free with a wet pop, a string of saliva trailing to Lance’s swollen mouth and Shiro felt his own hardness jump against the fabric of his briefs.

He brought the wet fingers down to Lance’s hole and traced it lightly, gently pushing his index finger into the first knuckle. Lance reached up and gripped at the wooden headboard for leverage as he pushed his ass down onto Shiro’s hand, his other hand tangled into the comforter.

Shiro pushed forward, past Lance’s resistance. He kept his motions slow, his thrusts languid. When he was satisfied with Lance’s progress, he added a second and increased his pace, his fist stilling at the base of Lance’s cock, tightening into a firm circle at his base.

Shiro continued to work Lance open, scissoring his fingers as his mouth returned to Lance’s hard length and they both moaned upon contact. Lance dug his heels into the mattress, his body surging forward with each movement.

“Takashi!” he cried out. “ _Please_ , fuck me!”

His voice was broken and grating, his throat straining as his body coiled tighter. It wasn’t enough, though. Lance wanted to feel Shiro moving inside him, wanted him to bottom out as his fingers dug petal-shaped bruises into Lance’s hips. He’d fantasized about this so many times and he needed it now, more than ever.

Shiro pulled back, standing to shed his briefs.

“How do you want me, baby?” he asked, his husky voice sparking the tense air between them.

Lance thought for a moment before he stood, only to gently push Shiro down onto the bed.

“Lay down,” he commanded in a low voice.

Shiro watched as Lance made his way over to their discarded garments and selected his leather jacket from the floor. His knees were shaking as he slung it around his shoulders, turning to look back at where Shiro sat. The black leather set his sensitive skin ablaze, and even though it was a little big on him, he loved the way it felt around him.

He walked back over to the bed and abruptly bent down, swallowing Shiro’s cock and depositing as much saliva as possible along his thick length. He had a brief flash of panic as he wondered how would accommodate Shiro’s size, but then his hand was stroking Lance’s cheek and desire flooded him anew, his nerves overshadowed by the heat pummeling his gut.

Shiro must have sensed his hesitation because a second later he was reaching over to his nightstand drawer and pulling it open. He produced a small bottle of lube and squirted a healthy dollop on his cock, using his palm to spread it down his length. He added a bit to his fingers, slipping them between Lance's legs and adding it to the moisture that had already accumulated there. 

Lance shivered at his touch, unable to wait any longer as he clambered onto the bed, straddling Shiro’s thighs so he could line himself up. Shiro’s hands found his hips, holding him steady as he worked the tip of Shiro’s cock past the taut ring of muscles, his thighs quaking as he held himself up.

They both sighed as Lance settled down further. He took Shiro’s cock slowly, letting it stretch him inch by delicious inch. Lance’s head fell backward, his hands reaching behind him to grip his ankles as he finally seated himself fully. Shiro didn’t move, he simply stared up at Lance, swathed in his leather jacket, the long line of Lance’s body gloriously exposed as he rode him. Shiro’s fingers flexed, clenching into Lance’s flesh. He gritted his teeth against the instinctual voice whispering through his mind, telling him to fuck up into Lance with everything he had. He needed to be patient. To let Lance control the pace.

Shiro was rewarded when Lance began to slowly roll his body, his hips grinding against Shiro’s lap as his tight heat milked Shiro’s cock.

“You feel so good,” he moaned, watching intently as Lance moved above him.

Lance could only whine in response, every nerve in his body alight as he bounced up and down on Shiro’s cock. As his pace increased, Shiro gripped him harder, bringing his own hips up to meet Lance’s thrusts. They found a rhythm as easily as they found conversation, their bodies syncing up as they collided, Lance’s fingers trailing red marks down Shiro’s chest as he leaned in to brace himself.

Shiro growled impatiently, the contact not enough for him. He turned, pulling out of Lance and flipping him onto his stomach as Shiro rose up onto his knees. He situated himself between Lance’s thighs, tilting Lance’s ass upward. Shiro used one hand to line himself up while the other snagged the leather jacket, pulling Lance upright at the same moment pushed forward, impaling Lance in one merciless thrust.

Lance cried out, his upper body trapped in the jacket, shoulders pulled back tight as Shiro swung his hips forward with savage intent. His voice was cracking, one long sob stretched out and shaking each time Shiro pumped into him.

The new angle has Shiro’s cock glancing off his prostate and when Lance squeezed his eyes shut, he saw stars, his body climbing higher and higher toward release. Shiro was grunting with exertion, his thighs slapping sharply against Lance’s ass as pleasure consumed him. A red haze crossed his vision and the muscles of his abdomen clenched, his orgasm just on the horizon.

He quickened his pace, yanking Lance backward so that he could sink his teeth into the exposed skin of Lance’s neck, just above the collar of the jacket. He felt the pressure of Lance’s hole squeeze around him, his body going impossible tight before he convulsed, cum shooting onto the bed below.

The sensation was enough to push Shiro over the edge, his hips stuttering and bucking wildly as he pounded out his own climax. As he spiraled back down to earth, Shiro removed the jacket, freeing Lance and letting him roll onto his side as Shiro slipped out. They were both huffing frantically, the room hot and sticky from their frenzied passions.

Shiro padded slowly to the bathroom that was just off the bedroom, dropping the jacket to the floor on his way. He cleaned himself then grabbed a wet washcloth, taking it back to the bed to gently glide it between Lance’s pinkened cheeks and dabbing at the mess on the comforter. He threw the cloth into his hamper and flopped down beside Lance on his bed.

Lance curled into his side, his head resting on Shiro’s chest. They didn’t talk much before drifting off to sleep, their bodies pliant and sated. But Shiro did remember one errant thought as his mind flickered into unconsciousness.

His leather jacket would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates, pocket romance, and nerd shit. I'm @nihilistshiro.


End file.
